Harry Potter and the Golden Amulet
by Carina4
Summary: **Fifth book spoilers** Harry is once again at the Dursley's but after a huge disaster on his birthday....why is he suddenly leaving early?
1. Chapter One: Back Early

Chapter One

Harry sat and stared gloomily out the window. It was only three o'clock yet it was dark as if it was midnight. Rain poured down and fiercely hit the window Harry was leaning on. A steady clinking of iron came out of Dudley's room, which meant he was lifting weights again. Down in the parlor, Uncle Vernon was lazily watching TV while Aunt Petunia was making afternoon tea in the kitchen. Harry continued to gaze out the window. He was waiting for the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Since the wizarding world had decided to recognize the existence of Lord Voldemort, there had been a new article almost daily. 

After watching the muggle news in the morning, Harry patiently waited for the wizard newspaper. Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up his room as it struck a nearby telephone pole. Immediately, all the lights went out on Privet Drive. Harry didn't pay any attention to the sudden darkness around him. He liked his room dark anyway, that way no one would bother him. In fact, most of Harry's days were spent sitting alone in his dark room, thinking. Thinking and brooding seemed to take up a lot of Harry's time. Occasionally he sent owls to his friends, but his messages always seemed short and stupid because there wasn't much that he could write. One of the main things that he had to watch for was tampered letters. 

                A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Dudley poked his head into the room and smiled weakly. Harry nodded at him and Dudley came in and sat on Harry's bed. Since last summer, Dudley's attitude towards Harry had somewhat changed. In public Harry and Dudley continued to act as they always had, but back at 4 Privet Drive, things were very different. Dudley was still scared of magic, but since Harry had saved his life the summer before, Dudley seemed to have decided it was better to be closer to Harry than farther away. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't like Dudley to get too close to Harry but there was nothing they could do about it. Since Moody's warning, Harry was able to come and go as he pleased. To the Dursleys' delight, he stayed in his room most of the time.

                "Got your newspaper yet?" Dudley asked.

                "Nope."

                "Oh. You, uh, don't happen to have yesterday's do you?" Harry turned around abruptly.

                "Yeah, it's over there," he said, pointing to the top of his desk. 

                "Thanks." Dudley picked up the newspaper and felt his way to the bed.

                "Since when do you read these?" Harry said, staring at the dark shape of Dudley in complete disbelief.

                "Since always. Can you, uh, do that light thing?" Dudley asked. 

                "Can't, I'm still underage. There are candles in that drawer over there." Harry turned around and kept staring out the window. 'Why is Dudley reading my paper?' he thought to himself. Harry turned back around. Dudley had set up the candle on his dressing table and was reading as close to the light as he could. There was an urgent tapping on the window and Harry turned around and opened it. In flew two owls. One was Hedwig, his own owl, and the other was delivering his Daily Prophet. He took the Daily Prophet and gave the owl two coins. It flew back out the window and Harry slammed it shut. Harry quickly skimmed the front page checking to make sure there was no major news regarding Voldemort and then walked over to Hedwig and untied the letter from her leg.

                "Who is this Malfoy?" Dudley asked.

                "One of the richest and oldest wizarding families. That's Lucius Malfoy, he got arrested and is being sent to prison."

                "I can read."

                "Then why'd you ask?" Harry said rudely. He quickly unfolded the letter that was obviously from Hermione. 

                _Dear Harry,_

_      How are things going where you are? Father, Mother, and I are currently on holiday in Rome. It's so beautiful here. The sun is out almost every day. _(Harry snorted as he glanced out the window.) _I hope everything is going better. Don't be too upset. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday one day in advance, although I'm not sure when you'll get this. You'll get your present when I see you at the house. Don't worry, that will be soon. _

_ Guess what? Malfoy's going to jail. There's a whole article on it in the Prophet. I'm not sure if you get it, so I sent the clipping for you to read. Good luck with your summer work and see if you can find out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is! Don't' neglect your studies!_

_Best Birthday Wishes, Hermione_

Harry stared at the letter. Tomorrow really was his birthday. His sixteenth birthday to be exact. He had forgotten. Well, not that he was turning sixteen, just that he was turning sixteen TOMORROW. But another part of the letter stuck out as well. What did Hermione mean by 'the house'? Did she mean the Burrow or 12 Grimmauld Place? Thinking about Grimmauld Place reminded Harry of Sirius and he immediately crumpled up the letter and threw it into a corner. Then he went back to leaning against the window. 

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Dudley took both newspapers and shoved them under the bed. Then he picked up the candle. 

"Dudley, Dudley are you alright? Duddykins where are you?" Aunt Petunia asked worriedly.

"I'm in here, mum." Dudley opened Harry's door. Harry grunted and turned around so he couldn't see the doorway.

"What on EARTH are you doing in there?" Uncle Vernon said harshly.

"I was just bringing a candle into Harry's room, he got frightened by the blackout." Harry snorted. Uncle Vernon looked at him quizzically. 

"That's so nice of you Dudley," Aunt Petunia said. Harry could hear the phoniness in her voice. "Remember Vernon, we ALL have to be nice. You heard that, that-"

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway," Aunt Petunia said with her fake smile. "Tea is ready." Dudley followed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia out the door, taking the candle with him. Harry sat alone in the dark. He didn't feel like sitting with the Dursleys and their quiet disapproval. Since Mad-Eye's talk with them at the train station, Harry received Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's fake generosity that is usually saved for the neighbors almost daily. Harry didn't go down for tea or for dinner. Instead he stayed in his room-in the dark, alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Harry was lying down in bed, various members of the Order were putting together and preparing for their trip. They had been tipped off that there was going to be Death Eater activity in southern Italy. Half of the Order was going to investigate and hopefully stop the Death Eaters from attacking any muggles or wizards. Lupin had to stay behind because it was going to be a full moon soon. Snape was in the kitchen brewing his wolfsbane potion, as everyone else was frantically searching for the wands that Kreacher had hidden throughout the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up the next morning to find that it had finally stopped raining. It was still cloudy out, but at least it seemed that the electricity had been restored. At the foot of Harry's bed was a white box. Harry smiled one of his infrequent smiles and opened the box. Inside was a large cake that read, "Happy Birthday Harry". He hid the box under the loose floorboards in his room when he heard Dudley waking up.

Besides the cake, Harry's day passed uneventfully- until the arrival of the Daily Prophet newsletter that is. Harry opened the newspaper and almost dropped it.

The War Officially Begins

"At about 1:1 this morning an army of Death Eaters attacked a small wizarding village in southern Italy. Ministry officials were tipped off about the attack and were traveling to Italy as the attack began. The officials were able to stop the advancement of the Death Eaters, but with many casualties. The Death Eaters finally fled several hours later, leaving the village in ruins. The Ministry is still investigating the attack and looking for potential survivors. The town, Diso, was considered one of the main wizarding towns that blended muggle and wizard life in Italy. It is still not certain why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named chose this place as his first official attack.

_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, expressed his deep regret over the situation in a conference early this morning, but insists that ample measures are being taken in order to combat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his army. "I have confidence in our wizarding community and I feel that we can over come this great evil that has befallen us." Noticeably absent from the conference was Albus Dumbledore._

_ No casualties or deaths have been reported. For more information on the cause, turn to page 3._

Harry sat in shock for several seconds. He ignored the sound of the doorbell and turned to page three. Finding nothing on page three he resorted to skimming every page looking for possible names that could have been at the attack. Finding none, he threw the paper across the room. 

"WHAT?" Harry screamed at whoever was knocking on his door.

"Uh, we're here to get you," Ron said as he opened the door.

        "Oh, but I thought you weren't coming until next week."

        "Dunno, Dumbledore just sent Lupin to get you. Technically no one in the Order can go on a mission without at least one back up, so here I am," Ron said rather proudly.

        "Oh. So you uh, hear from Hermione lately?" Harry asked as he checked under his bed for some schoolbooks he was missing. Ron knew he was avoiding the subject but decided not to press Harry- he didn't feel like one of Harry's frequent screaming fits.

        " I think she said she was in Rome, right? She probably won't be coming back for a while. They are checking all magic that crosses the boarder. She could be there till school starts."

        "Harry and Ron, let's go," Lupin called from down the stairs.

"Is that all?" Ron asked. 

        "Yeah, I think so." With that, Harry closed his trunk and started to take it down the stairs while Ron took Hedwig's cage and Harry's Firebolt. Out in the hallway, Dudley's door was shut and there was no sound coming from his room at all. Downstairs, Lupin was smirking at a baby picture of Dudley.

        "Ready to go then, Harry?" Harry nodded at him. Lupin looked at him grimly before taking his bags and attaching them to the back of his own broom. Then he performed the Disillusionment charm on both Harry and Ron before ushering them out the door. The trip didn't seem to take very long and when they touched down at Grimmauld Place, Harry wasn't sure whether he felt relieved or not.

        Inside the house was definitely different than the last time Harry was there. The curtains still covered the picture of Sirius's mother but other than that the house seemed different. Cleaner maybe? Harry couldn't decide, but it was definitely _felt_ different. 

        "Right, well Ron, why don't you help Harry bring his things upstairs and then come down to the kitchen. There's someone there that you both should meet," Lupin said as he walked past the boys.

        "Who are we meeting?" Harry asked slightly annoyed, as he picked up his trunk. It was really heavy and he didn't feel like carrying it so he resorted to dragging it along the floor. 

        "How am I supposed to know? Ginny and I aren't good for anything but getting locked into rooms around here and trust me, there are a LOT of them," Ron answered. Harry could tell how frustrated Ron was and he understood; he often felt left out especially when he was at the Dursley's. Ginny was reading a letter on top of Ron's bed when they entered the room. 

        "We have to go to the kitchen," Ginny said matter of factly.

        "Hey, get down from there! What are you doing anyhow?" Ron screamed.

        "Don't scream! Pigwidgeon just brought me a letter," Ginny said as she jumped down from the bed and shoved the letter in her pocket. Then she left.

        "George found a letter of hers from Dean Thomas. Can you believe it?" Ron looked livid. Harry just steered him in the direction of the kitchen. Lupin walked out of the kitchen just as they turned the corner. 

        "Mundungus brought a girl back with him from Diso. She was found trapped in the orphanage. She hasn't spoken to anyone since she's been rescued. We're not even sure if she speaks any English. Just be nice to her," Lupin said.

        "Where are you going?" Ron asked. Lupin just looked at him and left. "That's the I-Can't-Tell-You-Because-You're-Not-In-The-Order look. You'll get used to seeing it." Harry scowled, but walked into the kitchen behind Ron anyway. The usually chatty Ginny was sitting directly across from a girl- and Ginny was totally quiet. 

        "What do you say to someone who doesn't speak English?" Ginny asked. The girl turned around to see who walked in the room. She had long blonde hair and eyes that were a color Harry had never seen before. They were not quite green, but they definitely were not blue. Instead they were a mixture of blue, green, and yellow. Her eyes seemed to be the only thing with color left on her face and she looked awfully thin to Harry. Then he remembered that she was an orphan and that she had been trapped in midst of the fighting. An orphan, just like him. Although he doubted that she had been orphaned twice the way he had. 

        "Uh- HI," Ron said.

        "Ron, don't be stupid, Italian people do not say 'hi'," Ginny said.

        "Hi," the girl said, smiling. Both Harry and Ron noted that she looked kind of pretty when she smiled.

        "See," Ron shot at Ginny. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

        "She's not deaf, you know."

        "It's Fiona and yes, I can speak English. Everyone in our house was taught English. I probably speak English better than I speak Italian. We weren't allowed to leave our village often enough to speak with other Italian people."

        "You're rather pale," Ron said stupidly. Ginny scowled at him.

        "That's not being nice Ron!"

        "What happened?" Harry asked Fiona. As he looked at her, he felt his scar twinge with pain. Voldemort definitely wasn't happy.


	2. Chapter Two: The Plight of Diso

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Harry Potter and all of his wonderful, magical world, I do not. Therefore, most of this story is just a figment of my imagination. Thanks for reading though J…reviews are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 2: Diso

"What happened?" Harry asked again, louder this time to stop Ron and Ginny's bickering.

"When?" Fiona asked, still in a daze.

"The attack at Diso, what happened," Harry said, rather forcefully. Fiona took a deep breath before she finally started her story.

"I lived on the outskirts of Diso, away from the Muggles and their tourist attractions. I lived in a special house. There are many of them in Diso. You would call them an orphanage, but that's not really what they are. They're homes for abandoned people with magical abilities. Many of the children are muggle-born. Marya, she is my housemother, told me that I wasn't muggle-born, but she didn't know who my parents were. I was sent from London when I was a little over a year old. Now Marya's- well, she's not there anymore. Most of the people aren't, especially the children. Our house was targeted first. There were so many people, all of them wore masks. It was really scary. Marya was the first to be-"

"Murdered. She was murdered by the Death Eaters," Harry said bitterly. 

"Yes, that man- Mundungus, I think. He told me that too, but I don't understand why they would want to attack my village. There isn't anything there-"

"Voldemort doesn't just look for things, he looks for people. Someone or something really important to him must have been in Diso," Harry concluded.

"Fiona, what happened after Marya was murdered?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be on the steps. Everyone was ordered to go into the basement. They were going to leave the basement through the back door. They were found though, the Death Eaters found everyone. None of them survived, even the babies were killed. I ran up the steps and hid in a small room in the attic. From there I could see almost the whole village. After my house was plundered, they went onto the next house. People were running and screaming and dying everywhere. The Dark Mark was hovering over the whole town. The sky was dark from smoke and clouds. Many houses were burning. It seemed as if the whole town was engulfed in flames. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed hidden and watched from out my small window."

"That's horrid!" Ginny said, as she brushed tears from her eyes. 

"Wait, how did you get out? If everyone else was killed, how come no one found _you_?" Ron asked looking very confused.

"But I _was_ found. I had dropped my wand on the steps by accident and one of the Death Eaters found it. They were searching the house for me when I saw Mundungus and another man outside. I signaled to him, hoping that he would see me. Luckily, he did."

"The man who was with him, what did he look like?" Harry asked.

"He had jet black hair and dark eyes. He was a little taller than Mundungus and much thinner."

"Wonder who that was," Ron said.

"It was lucky no one else saw you up in that window," Ginny said quietly. 

"What happened after Mundungus entered the house?" Harry asked.

"Well, I heard him battle with several people throughout the house. Another Death Eater had practically found me by the time Mundungus got up into the attic. I was so scared that I was holding my breath."

"Oh no! What happened?" Ginny almost screamed.

"If you'd hush up, she could tell you," Ron said. Ginny gave him a dirty look before returning her gaze to Fiona. Harry sat listening pensively to Fiona's story.

"Well, the Death Eater, he uh, he killed the man with Mundungus. Mundungus Stunned him almost at the same time that he killed the other man. Actually, I don't know if the Death Eater was stunned. He definitely wasn't moving, but it was the longest I had ever seen a stunning spell last. After I was sure it was safe, I crawled out of the small, concealed door and into the main part of the attic. Mundungus had a little boy named Tony with him. Tony stayed with me while Mundungus guarded the house. He tried to figure out a way to get us out of Diso, but it didn't work out too well. Tony and I stayed in that room for three days. Well, that's what Mundungus told me on the way here. I don't think he was supposed to bring me here, but I'm happy he did. We had to sneak out of the village. We got attacked by two Death Eaters on the way here. They killed Tony. He almost made it, almost." Fiona sat quietly for a couple of minutes, just staring at her hands. An odd silence filled the room. Ginny and Ron stared at each other, confused at what to do. 

"What happened after that?" Harry asked.

"We hiked to a neighboring town where we traveled by Floo-powder. From there we flew on brooms until we reached here. Grimmauld Place, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. But I still don't understand. How did you survive? Do you know how many other people survived?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I don't know. I got lucky, I guess. A lot of people were killed on their way out of the village, like Tony was. They set up a shelter for some survivors, but Mundungus told me that I didn't belong there. He brought me back here last night."

"That's not possible," Ron said. "The _Daily Prophet_ said the fighting began this morning!"

"And did you believe everything the _Daily Prophet_ said about Harry? Come on, Ron! You know the Ministry controls the paper. They probably just didn't want anyone to overreact. You've seen how everyone is handling this. Some people aren't even letting their kids go back to Hogwart's!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? That's just ridiculous!" Harry screamed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Well, we know that, but it doesn't matter to them. Really, it's the Ministry's fault. If they hadn't treated Dumbledore the way they did, it wouldn't be as bad. I think many people don't trust him as much as they used to," Ginny said matter of factly.

"You've got some of those Extendable Ears, haven't you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I have not. Stop being stupid, Ron, really."

"Is everyone really gone?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed that he was once again breaking up an argument. 

"Well, not EVERYONE," Ron said. "Mum and Lupin are still here."

"Yeah, someone always stays behind," Ginny added.

"On the brighter side, Kreacher is now a wall ornament," Ron said absentmindedly. 

"What? Who did that?" Harry asked. Fiona looked from person to person, with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well, it seems Bellatrix got extremely angry with him after he told her that you were still alive. So, she cut his head off and several seconds later, it appeared on a plaque on the wall," Ron said.

"-Well, that's good. Now Kreacher can't spy for Bellatrix anymore," Harry said.

"He may have been a spy Harry, but he could have been useful to us as well," Lupin said as he walked into the room.

"He reported to BELLATRIX," Harry said, as if Lupin hadn't heard him the first time.

"Unfortunately, yes he did, but you are also overlooking the fact that he served _other_ members of the Black family as well. Not all of them are bad you know," Lupin reminded him. 

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Harry said.

"In these times, you have to think of everything."

"That's enough Remus. It's almost dusk. Take your potion and go down into the cellar." Lupin made a sound similar to a growl before he stalked out of the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face. 

"Harry! How are you, dear? Sorry I couldn't greet you at the door but Remus's potion is rather tedious to make- and very precise might I add," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Harry out of his chair and gave him a big hug.

"I'm- fine, really," Harry responded hoping she would let him go soon. As much as he hated her sympathy, Harry couldn't find himself being mad at Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gazed down at Harry. A maternal look of worry was clearly etched on her face, but she quickly composed herself.

"Now, out of the kitchen all of you. I have to cook for the members that are returning tonight. There will be a big meeting during dinner too, so you'll all be eating up in Ron's room. Don't worry, it shouldn't last too long," Mrs. Weasley said, winking at Harry. Harry, Ron, and Ginny left the kitchen. Fiona stayed sitting at the table. Since the arrival of Lupin, she hadn't uttered a word. Ginny looked back and smiled at her before motioning her to follow. Fiona smiled back, but shook her head.

Mrs. Weasley immediately started cooking. A cauldron was slowly simmering as potatoes were peeling and chopping themselves. Meanwhile, plates and cups were lining themselves up on the counter. She didn't even notice that Fiona was still sitting at the table. 

"Oh my! Oh, I forgot you were here, dear. Not that you can understand me. Let's see now, I'll need 12 cups, plates, forks, knives- now, where did I put all of that?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bustled about the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned around and gasped as Fiona opened one of the drawers and began counting out forks.

"How many people are going to be here tonight?" Ginny asked as she skipped back into the room.

"Twelve," Fiona answered quietly, avoiding Mrs. Weasley's gaze. Mrs. Weasley glared at Ginny with that how-could-you-not-tell-me look. She hurriedly turned back around to supervise the potatoes after one flew past her ear.

"Need me to finish Harry's cake, mum?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Shh! Ginny, they're just upstairs!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Don't worry, mum. They're unpacking Harry's things and they haven't got any Extendable Ears, either." Mrs. Weasley frowned at the mention of Extendable Ears. She wasn't taking the twin's career choice well, despite their recent success.

"What are Extendable Ears?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, they're really neat! Fred and George- my twin brothers- make them. They allow you to hear-"

"Things you shouldn't," Mrs. Weasley interrupted as the potatoes zoomed into the cauldron. Fiona stared in awe at the now-filled cauldron.

"Come ON, mum! It's just innocent fun!" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth as if she were going to scold but immediately closed it again. Instead, she levitated a cake onto the table and continued cooking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Various members of the Order began to pour into the house just as Mrs. Weasley finished preparing the meal. She frowned at Mundungus and muttered something that sounded like "Hooligan" as he walked by, but immediately after her mouth dropped open in surprise. Not only was Mundungus _hugging_ the girl, but he had a little gift for her as well!

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, he probably got that from the back of someone's wagon," Tonks said. "Need any help?" She looked at Mrs. Weasley eagerly. 

"Well, not with the food. Everything is pretty much done. However, if you would like, you could find a small table and chairs to send up to Ron and Harry's room. That's where the children will be eating dinner," Mrs. Weasley said as all the bowls on the table filled themselves with stew. "Ginny! Fiona! Upstairs please!" She called out. Ginny grumbled before she stomped out of the room. Fiona followed her, desperately trying to keep up.

"Mum! Why can't Fred or I Apparate into the kitchen?" George asked storming into the room.

"Because you are not allowed," Mrs. Weasley answered, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"And why not?" Fred asked.

"No one can," Tonks said, returning from Ron's room. "You can't Apparate in or out of here. Dumbledore set it up." Tonks looked at Fred and George and tried desperately not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Both of the Weasley twins were wearing long cloaks apparently made from some sort of dragon hide. Dragon hide boots also protruded out from under the cloak.

"What is so funny?" George asked, totally serious.

"Nothing," Mrs. Weasley said, eying Tonks and giving her a quick look of warning.

"Yeah, nothing," Tonks added. "I just wasn't aware that you changed your joke shop into a costume shop!" Fred was about to open his mouth but Mrs. Weasley just pointed out of the room.

"Upstairs, NOW."

"Come, on Mum. We're of AGE," Fred argued, as if that were the answer to every question.

"Yes, but you are NOT a member of the Order, now up you get. And YOU!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed turning to Mundungus. Fred and George listened to their mother yell at Mundungus all the way to Ron's room.

"Such a beautiful sound," George said wistfully.

"Yes, there is nothing quite like Mum yelling at someone else," Fred agreed, as he opened Ron's door.

"Hello, there," George said as he spotted Fiona. "Ginny, who's your friend?"

"That's Fiona. Mundungus brought her back from Italy," Harry said. 

"Well, ciao, signorina," Fred said, bowing to her before taking her hand and kissing it. Fiona blushed, sending color through her cheeks for the first time in days.

"Stop being stupid, she speaks English," Ginny said.

"Oh. Good day, Harry. What are you doing here? Wasn't expecting you for at least another week." Fred shook Harry's hand and George followed suit. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Later we shall have an executive meeting. Business is very good," George said, winking. 

"As you can tell," Ron said. "Because they've got boots to match those ugly cloaks of theirs." Harry smirked.

"I think they're _dashing_," Ginny said defensively. Fiona stared at them wide-eyed. She wasn't used to seeing such outgoing wizards and she had definitely never seen dragon-hide cloaks. Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny, she thought anything that looked dramatic or expensive was 'dashing' or 'neat' or whatever her word of the moment was. 

"Oh, food!" Fred nearly screamed before sitting in the closest chair and shoveling food in his mouth.

"One thing about not living at home," George said. "You always miss home-cooked meals." 

"You don't live at home?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. We live in the apartment over our shop. It's much easier," George answered.

"Plus, that way Mum can't spy on us," Fred added, grinning. He had already finished his whole bowl of stew. The only other person close to being done was Fiona; everyone else had barely touched their dinners.

"Whoa there! Little hungry, are we? You almost beat me and Fred!" George said as he took his last spoonful.

"I haven't eaten in three days," Fiona said shrugging. Harry watched her intently. She sat back and sighed as she looked at her empty dish. She started to look better and she was gaining color in her face already.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you very much for reading my story so far (and an extra thank you if you reviewed). Next chapter will deal with the Order's meeting as well as Harry's surprise, it should be up soon. Extra special thanks to Samba127, Mikee, Ms.Marvel, and Marissa Ann for reviewing!


End file.
